There are many applications in which lifts, arms, counter-balances, and force and torque providing mechanisms may be useful. Mechanisms such as these can be used to raise and lower a variety of items including, but not limited to, electronic displays, furniture work surfaces, production assembly tools, work load transfer equipment, kitchen cabinets, vertically oriented exercise equipment, robot control devices, etc.
There is a need for a support are that is less costly to manufacture and maintain, has increased reliability, allows easy adjustability, is scalable to many different sized loads, is adaptable to provide a long range of travel, and is adaptable to provide constant support force as the load is being positioned.